


Date Night

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: John had put his foot down and demanded at least one date a month.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompt Challenges [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 2





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Including this one there are 5 more ficlets / drabbles to come shortly. After that I've got a couple of more prompts left that I need to finish until my parents arrive tomorrow noon / afternoon as tomorrow is the deadline for [](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**love_bingo**](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/). I guess that mean's I'll spam all of you with a lot of posts in the next 24 hours.
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Date night" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> Looking at my card and how I keep writing ficlets instead of making the art / icons I had intended to do I've come to realise that I'm writing far more fics than I had anticipated! Especially since I had worried about not getting the fics written if I planned them for the prompts. Go figure! ~~For some reason I also keep writing Sherlock/John instead of Sherlock/Lestrade...~~
> 
> I picked the restaurant more or less randomly [from this list of London Restaurants](http://www.timeout.com/london/food-and-drink/londons-top-50-restaurants-the-full-list) and I hope that it fits.

Sherlock scowled at the telly as John got ready for their night out. He had better things to do then to sit in some restaurant and play nice for an entire evening. However, when it had become obvious that their relationship was rather serious, John had put his foot down and demanded at least one date a month. A date that didn't involve a stakeout or anything else that was case related. Neither was he allowed to involve anybody else in it. The dates would be just the two of them – no other guests allowed.

He could be working on that new experiment he had been mulling over all day and that had finally reached a stage in which practical tests were applicable. But no, he didn't even have enough time to set them up while John got ready. They had dinner reservations at Zucca courtesy of Mycroft. He really should stop these two communicating. It was really a hassle when John asked Mycroft for dinner reservations when he had already said he didn't want to go there.

And yet he was actually going to go on that date. He couldn’t believe that he had become such a sappy person that he’d agree to these date nights with John. Who cared about these things? They were utterly boring and normal. However, John did care about normal. The things he did to keep John Watson happy and satisfied.

Finally, John entered the room. He was wearing his best clothes - it was really a pity that his usual jumpers just wouldn't do for tonight. He actually loved to see them on John and think about all the ways he could remove them - with or without damage to the garment.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" John said, obviously realising that he was still wearing the clothes he had worn all day.

Sherlock shrugged. It wasn’t as if his usual attire would see him underdressed. Realising that John wanted an answer, he said, "They're perfectly fine. Are you ready then? The sooner we leave the sooner it's over."

"Could you at least pretend to have more enthusiasm for our dates? Is it really that difficult to do something that is a completely normal thing for two people who are dating to do?"

"It's boring. Besides, when have I ever cared about what normal people do?"

John sighed, but didn't comment. Instead he just turned around to leave. After all, it was only proper to be on time for their reservation.

Getting up from his chair to follow John, Sherlock figured that just maybe he could pretend to be having a nice a time. He might even be able to keep the commentary about the people surrounding them to a minimum. John usually was appreciative of that and usually rewarded him with trying out whatever sexual activity he wanted to do afterwards. The things he could possibly do should keep him busy enough while they were on that date.

Yes, there were some positive things to say about their dates and John’s rewards tended to be worth it.


End file.
